The Jinchuuriki and The Gremory's Heeires
by Aldy Kusnady
Summary: Naruto mendapatkan sebuah misi dari seorang iblis dari Underworld, dia hanya memberikan kunai cabang tiganya pada orang tersebut dan jika dia membutuhkannya lempar kunai miliknya. Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Naruto dan apa yang menjadi bayaran orang itu?


**Icha-Icha Paradise The Series**

 **The Jinchuuriki and The Gremory's Heeires**

 **Summary:**

Naruto mendapatkan sebuah misi dari seorang iblis dari Underworld, dia hanya memberikan kunai cabang tiganya pada orang tersebut dan jika dia membutuhkannya lempar kunai miliknya. Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Naruto dan apa yang menjadi bayaran orang itu?

 **Pairing:**

Naruto Uzumaki x Rias Gremory

 **Disclaimer:**

I don't in any way, shape or form own Naruto and or any character.

 **Warning:** LEMON, PwP, X-over and for 17+

 **A/N:** Cerita ini diambil setelah perang dunia shinobi ke-4, disini Naruto berusia 18 tahun dan Rias berusia 17 tahun.

 **Happy Reading!**

Pagi yang sangat cerah di desa Konoha dimana matahari terbit diufuk timur menyinari semua makhluk hidup yang membutuhkan bantuannya, entah itu hewan, tumbuhan maupun manusia. Semua makhluk hidup melakukan aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang jabrik, matanya yang sebiru langit cerah dan lautan yang luas, senyuman yang selalu terpampang diwajah tampannya lalu dia memakai pakaian yang sering dia pakai setiap hari yaitu sebuah jumpsuit berwarna hitam dan oranye serta celananya yang berwarna oranye seperti warna jumpsuitnya.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Dia adalah salah satu pahlawan dari oleh Konohagakure, dialah yang mengalahkan Madara Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha serta membuat Juubi disegel kembali dibulan. Pada saat perang berlangsung dia mendapatkan sebuah kejutan yaitu Uchiha Sasuke membantu aliansi shinobi dalam perang itu.

Bukan hanya itu, dia juga terkejut karena ayahnya bersama ketiga Hokage terdahulu dibangkitkan dengan menggunakan Edo Tensei. Akhirnya dia bisa mengalahkan Madara yang sudah menjadi mode rikkudounya, sebelumnya dirinya sedikit pesimis karena Kyuubi ditarik dari tubuhnya.

Tapi, berterima kasihlah pada Hagoromo Ootsutsuki yang memberikan chakra Ashura padanya dan chakra Indra pada Sasuke sehingga dia bisa mengalahkan Madara dengan kekuatan yang diberikan oleh sang Rikkudou Sennin itu.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai dengan tangan yang disimpan disaku jaket oranye kesukaannya, dia sedikit kesal karena tidurnya diganggu oleh suara ketukan pintu diapartemennya 'Sebenarnya misi apa yang akan Baa-chan berikan padaku sampai-sampai membangunkanku sepagi ini? Tapi, untunglah uangku juga sudah mulai menipis jadi aku akan menerima misi apapun darinya' batinnya.

Dia tak menyadari bahwa didepannya itu adalah gedung Hokage, dia sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya. Baru kali ini dia kembali menginjakan kakinya di gedung Hokage itu setelah perang dunia shinobi berakhir, senyuman hangat yang selalu dia berikan kepada orang lain terpatri jelas diwajahnya.

Didepannya sekarang adalah sebuah pintu dengan cat berwarna coklat terang serta disana tertera tulisan 'Ruang Hokage', tangannya mengetuk daun pintu itu berulang kali dengan pelan. Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari orang yang ada didalam, Naruto membuka pintu itu pelan.

Dia menutup kembali pintu itu saat dia berbalik, dia melihat sesosok baru diruangan Gondaime Hokage itu. Seorang laki-laki yang mungkin sudah berusia 50 tahunan dengan memakai kemeja dengan jas berwarna biru tua sehingga kalian bisa mengiranya itu adalah warna hitam, perawakannya lumayan tinggi, laki-laki itu berjenggot dan mempunyai kumis dan yang membuat Naruto terheran-heran adalah warna rambutnya yang berwarna merah seperti klan Uzumaki.

'Siapa dia? Aku tak pernah melihat orang seperti ini sebelumnya dan rambutnya seperti klan Uzumaki?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Baa-chan, boleh aku tahu siapa dia? Sebelumnya aku belum pernah melihat orang seperti dia?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah orang tersebut.

"Sopanlah sedikit, Naruto! Dia itu klien kita yang ingin membutuhkan jasamu" bentak Tsunade "Nah, Zeoticus-san perkenalkan ini orang yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki" sambung Tsunade sambil memperkenalkan Naruto.

"Baik Baa-chan, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, ninja penuh kejutan no. 1 di Konoha" kata Naruto tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kenal Naruto-kun, namaku Zeoticus Gremory. Aku sudah mendengarkan semua tentangmu ternyata diusiamu yang masih muda kau sudah menjadi pahlawan perang" puji orang yang bernama Zeoticus itu.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal "Anda bisa saja Gremory-sama, itu juga karena hasil perjuanganku bersama teman-teman" jawabnya gugup.

"Tidak perlu merendah seperti itu, dan panggil aku Zeoticus saja, aku tak terlalu suka dengan keformalan" kata Zeoticus sambil tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, Zeoticus-sama. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan, memangnya anda membutuhkan saya untuk apa?" tanya Naruto sopan.

"Saya kesini ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menyelamatkan seseorang" jawab Zeoticus dengan santai.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa yang harus saya selamatkan dan kapan waktunya?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Untuk masalah siapa saya belum bisa memberitahukannya tapi saya akan menjemputmu lima hari lagi" jawab Zeoticus sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, baik kalau begitu" kata Naruto sambil mengangguk mengerti "Ah, aku punya sesuatu yang lebih baik. Daripada anda menjemput saya kesini lebih baik anda membawa kunai cabang tiga milik saya ini" kata Naruto sambil merogoh kantong ninjanya dan menyerahkan kunai cabang tiganya yang tertera segel Hiraishin digagang kunai itu.

"Memangnya ini untuk apa, Naruto-kun?" tanya Zeoticus bingung.

"Nanti juga anda akan tahu, jika anda ingin memanggil saya tinggal anda lemparkan kunai itu keatas saja, dan saya akan langsung pergi kesana" jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya.

Zeoticus sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto tapi dia langsung menyimpan kunai itu didalam saku jasnya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, Baa-chan Zeoticus-sama. Saya ingin ketempat saya berlatih" pamit Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ya, hati-hati gaki. Jangan terlalu memaksakan latihanmu, Naruto" kata Tsunade.

"Siap, Baa-chan" Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan terdengar suara seperti orang berlari menjauh dari ruangan itu.

"Dia memang penuh kejutan, jangan heran jika dia membuat kejutan kepada anda nanti" kata Tsunade memperingati.

"Kalau begitu saya juga akan kembali, terima kasih mau membantu saya Tsunade-hime" pamit Zeoticus dan itu mendapatkan anggukan dari Tsunade. Zeoticus pun menghilang dengan lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas klan Gremory. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas lelah.

'Semoga kau tidak kaget saat mengetahui jati diri orang itu Naruto'

.

.

.

 **5 hari kemudian...**

Disebuah bangunan yang begitu megah bahkan bisa mengalahkan sebuah hotel berbintang 10, cahaya yang terang benderang karena lampu raksasa yang disimpan diatap bangunan itu. Banyak sekali orang yang memadati tempat itu, tapi sayang mereka bukanlah manusia.

"Selamat malam, saudara-saudaraku. Terima kasih sudah mau menghadiri acara yang bersejarah ini yaitu acara pertunangan antara kedua klan dari 72 pilar di Underworld ini. Dari keluarga Phenex yaitu saya sendiri Raiser phenex dan saya akan perkenalkan mempelai perempuan dari keluarga Gremory yaitu Rias Gremory" kata seorang laki-laki dengan rambut pirang tapi wajahnya sangat memperlihatkan kesombongan yang ada didalam dirinya.

Setelah laki-laki itu menyebutkan nama mempelai perempuannya, sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah khas klan Gremory terbentuk disebelah orang yang bernama Raiser itu. Keluarlah sosok perempuan dengan rambut seperti merah darah dengan wajah yang begitu cantik matanya berwarna blue-green dan tubuhnya yang begitu menggoda yang bisa membuat laki-laki manapun terkapar tapi ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukan kesenangan sama sekali.

Namanya Rias Gremory.

Dia adalah adik dari sang Lucifer saat ini yaitu Sirzech Lucifer(Gremory) yang terkenal dengan ke-sisconnannya dan dia adalah anak terakhir dari pasangan Zeoticus Gremory dan Venelana Gremory, beberapa hari yang lalu dia memainkan permainan Rating Game dengan Raiser Phenex itu.

Rias menolak pertunangannya dengan Raiser tapi Raiser bersikukuh ingin bertunangan dengan Rias, akhirnya Rating Game pun diambil sebagai jalan keluar. Karena Rias belum berpengalaman dalam Rating Game akhirnya dia kalah dalam permainan itu dan terpaksa menerima Raiser sebagai tunangannya.

Semua anggota peerage milik Rias terlihat begitu sedih saat melihat king mereka terpaksa menikah dengan si brengsek itu "Maafkan aku, Buchou. Sebagai budakmu aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungimu" gumam Issei menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Ise-kun, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" kata Asia yang ada disamping Issei.

Tiba-tiba Zeoticus Gremory selaku ayah dari Rias maju kedepan podium "Selamat malam, terima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah hadir. Seperti yang kita tahu anakku akan bertunangan dengan Raiser tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat hatiku sedikit janggal. Rias belumlah berpengalaman dalam Rating Game dan itu membuat Rating Game itu tidaklah adil" Zeoticus menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Untuk itu aku ingin Raiser bertarung dengan seseorang yang aku pilih, jika kau menang aku akan merestuimu dengan Rias untuk bertunangan tapi jika kau kalah Rias berhak membatalkan pertunangan ini. Bagaimana?" tanya Zeoticus pada Raiser.

Semua iblis tingkat atas yang ada disana terperangah tak percaya saat mendengarkan hal itu, tapi tidak dengan Rias dan anggota peeragenya yang terlihat senang dengan syarat itu.

Raiser melangkah dengan angkuh kehadapan Lord Gremory itu "Aku terima tantangan itu, Gremory-sama. Aku akan membakar orang itu sampai menjadi debu" kata Raiser sambil tertawa nista.

"Sebentar" Zeoticus mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga yang dia simpan di saku jaketnya lalu dia berjalan kearah depan dan melemparkan kunai itu keatas ruangan itu. Dia hanya tersenyum saat melihat semua hanya terbengong dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain...

Diatas sebuah bangunan bersila seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dengan memakai jubah merah yang menari-nari karena tertiup angin malam yang lumayan kencang dan memakai hitai ate bergambar pusaran daun. Matanya terpejam dia sedang mengambil energi alam diatas bangunan itu.

Naruto membuka matanya, matanya berubah menjadi berwarna oranye dengan pupil horizontal khas katak dengan pigmen oranye yang melingkar dikelopak matanya. Dia berdiri lalu mengepalkan tangannya semangat "Yosh, waktunya berangkat" teriaknya dikeheningan malam.

Dia membuat segel tangan lalu bergumam "Hiraishin" setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna kuning, dia menghilang dengan cepat bak ditiup angin malam.

.

.

.

 **Sshhhiiing!**

Kunai cabang tiga yang dilemparkan Zeoticus sudah berada ditangan seseorang berambut pirang dengan memakai jubah merah dengan jilatan api berwarna hitam dibawahnya, memakai hitai ate bergambarkan pusaran daun. Semua iblis yang ada disana terperangah kaget saat melihat pemuda itu muncul dengan kilatan berwarna kuning.

Naruto membuka matanya, baru saja membuka matanya dia sudah merasakan aura tak enak ditempat ini 'Semua orang yang ada disini kenapa memiliki aura hitam?' tanya Naruto dalam hati. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangannya kesampingnya, dia melihat Zeoticus sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jadi, ini kejutanmu pada klienmu ini, hm? Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade-hime, aku harus siap-siap terkejut dengan kejutanmu" gumam Zeoticus.

"Maaf, Zeoticus-sama" kata Naruto sambil menyimpan kunainya dikantung ninja miliknya "Tempat apa ini Zeoticus-san? Indah sekali" kagum Naruto sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

"Ini tempat pertunangan anakku, Naruto-kun" jawab Zeoticus.

"N-NANI? Jadi, anda hanya mengundangku untuk menghadiri pertunangan saja" kaget Naruto.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau menyelamatkan putriku dari pertunangan yang tidak dia inginkan" jelas Zeoticus.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, dia merasakan sebuah bahaya mendekatinya dari depannya. Dia melihat sebuah bola api yang lumayan besar mengarah padanya, dia hanya menyungingkan senyumnya dan hanya terdiam disana.

Setelah bola api itu sudah melewatinya Zeoticus melepaskan sihir pertahanannya dan memandang kearah Naruto yang baik-baik saja walaupun sudah terlalap oleh api lumayan besar tadi. "Senjutsu 'kah? Seperti itu kekuatanmu ternyata" kata Zeoticus pada Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan orang yang ada didepannya.

Semua melebarkan matanya saat melihat serangan tiba-tiba dari Raiser kepada orang yang baru saja datang, belum selesai dengan kekagetan mereka tadi. Mereka harus dikagetkan lagi dengan pemuda yang berdiri dengan kondisi baik-baik saja setelah tertabrak bola api itu apalagi saat Zeoticus menyebutkan 'Senjutsu'.

"Okaa-sama, apa Kaa-sama tahu dengan orang yang ada disebelah Otou-sama?" tanya Rias pada ibunya.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut saat mendengar anaknya bertanya seperti itu "Pemuda tampan yang ada disebelah ayahmu itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, ayahmu meminta bantuannya untuk membebaskanmu dar pertunangan ini" jawab Venelana.

Rias langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang bernama Naruto itu "Pemuda yang tampan dan juga kuat" gumam Rias.

"Ara, sepertinya anak ibu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" goda Venelana.

Wajah Rias hanya memerah ketika mendapatkan godaan seperti itu dari ibunya, dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sedang melipat tangannya memandang kearah Raiser dengan pandangan serius.

.

Naruto memandang lelaki pirang dengan ekspresi sombong terlihat diwajah itu, dia sangat geram wajah itu, sikap itu, dan pandangan itu mirip sekali dengan Madara "Jadi, Zeoticus-sama apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Kau harus menghadapi orang yang ada didepanmu itu, satu lawan satu" jawab Zeoticus.

"Baiklah hanya melawan anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya saja, itu bukan masalah besar" ejek Naruto pada orang yang ada didepannya.

"Sialan kau! Kau belum tahu, aku ini Raiser Phenex, klan yang mempunyai kekuatan regenerasinya" sombong Raiser.

"Kheh, hanya berlindung dibalik klan tidak akan membuatku takut, ayam!" kata Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kau bilang awas kau akan aku bakar sampai tulangmu tidak tersisa" kata Raiser yang sudah kesal.

"Sebaiknya ini diselesaikan di arena pertarungan saja, aku tak ingin ruangan ini hancur karena pertarungan kalian" Zeoticus angkat bicara "Grayfia, tolong teleport mereka ke arena" perintah Zeoticus.

Perempuan yang bernama Grayfia itu langsung mengangguk lalu membuat lingkaran sihir dan memindahkan Naruto dan Raiser ke arena pertarungan.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Raiser saling berhadap-hadapan "Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk menyerang selama sepuluh menit jika kau bisa melukaiku sedikit saja aku akan menyerah padamu" perintah Naruto sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Tanpa kau perintahkan pun aku akan melakukannya" Raiser mengeluarkan sayap iblis yang terselubungi oleh api lalu dia terbang melesat kearah langit dan membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir khas Phenex dan mengeluarkan beberapa bola api seukuran dengan bola sepak dan mengarah ke Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam tanpa ingin menghindar, salah satu tangannya dia gunakan untuk menghalau bola api yang mengarah padanya. Semua bola api yang diarahkan pada Naruto berterbangan karena ditepis oleh tangan kosong milik Naruto.

Raiser sedikit terkejut karena Naruto bisa menghalau semua bola apinya, dia pun terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil mengepalkan tangannya yang sudah terlapisi oleh api.

 **Tap!**

Naruto hanya menahan tangan yang berlapiskan api itu dengan tangan kanannya lalu menarik tangan Raiser kearah belakangnya dan membuat Raiser terlempar kearah belakangnya. Dia merasakan akan ada sebuah tendangan dari belakangnya, dia pun menundukan kepalanya sehingga tendangan yang Raiser lancarkan hanya mengenai angin.

Raiser menyerang Naruto dengan membabi buta sementara Naruto hanya melayani serangan itu dengan tepisan tangannya, menunduk dan memiringkan tubuhnya ataupun melompat kearah lain.

.

.

.

Semua iblis yang ada di ruangan pertunangan itu hanya melongo tak percaya dengan kemampuan pemuda itu apalagi pemuda itu adalah seorang Manusia.

"Lord gremory-sama, darimana anda mendapatkan orang seperti itu?" tanya perempuan berambut biru gelap yang hanya sebahu dengan kacamata yang menutupi iris violetnya, namanya Sona Sitri.

"Saat aku mandengar bahwa ada seorang pahlawan perang yang masih berusia 17 tahun, aku langsung pergi ketempat itu dan meminta agar membantu Rias untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini" jawab Zeoticus.

Rias, Sona dan para anggotanya hanya terkejut saat mendengar jawaban dari Lord Gremory itu "Pahlawan perang?" beo semua yang ada disana.

"Ya, terbilang sangat muda bukan? Dulunya dia hanya seorang anak yang tidak mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuanya dan dia juga sering dicaci, dimaki, dihina bahkan dipukuli karena monster berekor yang ada didalam dirinya. Tapi, ada satu yang membuatnya bisa bertahan dengan semua cobaan itu yaitu diakui oleh semua orang"

"Sebuah impian sederhana tapi sangat berpengaruh sekali padanya, dia bukan seseorang seperti kita yang diberikan kekuatan secara instan. Usaha dan kerja keras itulah yang dilakukannya, dia akan menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga baginya"

"Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ninja berkelas SSS, pahlawan perang shinobi ke-4 yang baru selesai beberapa bulan yang lalu, Nindaime Kiroi Senko dan si ninja penuh kejutan no. 1 dan satu lagi jika semua iblis yang ada disini menghadapinya sekaligus maka tak ada satupun yang mampu menahan serangan miliknya" jelas Zeoticus sambil melihat Naruto yang masih bertarung dengan Raiser.

"Sekuat itukah orang yang bernama Naruto ini?" tanya Rias penasaran.

"Lebih dari kata kuat Rias, ah sepertinya pertandingan akan selesai sebentar lagi" kata Zeoticus.

"Bagaimana Otou-sama bisa tahu?" tanya Rias lagi.

"Lihat saja" jawabnya santai.

.

.

.

Naruto menahan tendangan yang dilancarkan padanya "Sepuluh menit sudah berakhir Phenex, jadi ini giliran ku untuk menyerang" Naruto langsung menarik kaki Raiser kearah belakangnya lalu membuat handseal "Kage Bunshin no Justu" kata Naruto.

Dua replika dari Naruto terbentuk disisi kanan dan kirinya, mereka berdua langsung melesat kearah Raiser yang sudah berdiri lalu menyerangnya dengan bunshin miliknya itu.

Pukulan dan tendangan dilancarkan oleh kedua bunshin itu sehingga Raiser tidak punya waktu untuk menyerang balik lalu kedua bunshin itu memukul Raiser tepat diwajahnya dan langsung terseret kebelakang.

 **Blaaar!**

Tubuh Raiser mencium tembok pembatas arena yang terbuat dari beton itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, Raiser kembali berdiri karena tubuhnya bisa beregenerasi "Seranganmu itu sia-sia ukh- aku bisa beregenerasi" katanya masih dengan nada sombong.

Naruto membuat handseal kembali dan memunculkan replikanya kembali dikedua sisinya "Raiser, kesombonganmu telah membutakanmu. Kau tahu apa yang aku benci dari dunia ini? Itu adalah kesombongan dan keangkuhan, aku tak akan pernah mengampuni orang yang memiliki sifat seperti itu" salah satu tangannya diulurkan keatas.

Sebuah bola energi berwarna biru terbentuk diatas telapak tangannya beberapa saat kemudian bola itu sedikit membesar dan berputar dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga membentuk sebuah shuriken berukuran besar, suara seperti jet dikeluarkan oleh benda itu.

"Terima ini, Futon: Rasenshuriken" Naruto langsung melemparkan Rasenshurikennya kearah dimana Raiser berdiri, Raiser hanya diam saja dan membuat sebuah sihir perlindungan untuk dirinya sendiri.

 **Trank!**

Rasenshuriken milik Naruto bergesekan dengan sihir pelindung yang dibuat oleh Raiser, Rasenshuriken milik Naruto semakin mendorong sihir pertahanan itu sehingga sedikit demi sedikit sihir itu terkikis oleh Rasenshuriken itu dan mulai retak.

 **Krak!**

 **Krak!**

 **Krak!**

 **Pyaaar!**

Sihir pelindung itu sudah tidak bisa menahan kuatnya dorongan jutsu milik Naruto, Raiser membelalakan matanya saat sihir pertahanannya bisa dipatahkan oleh Naruto. Tubuhnya terseret karena jutsu milik Naruto mengenai badannya...

 **Blarrrrr!**

Angin kencang yang disebabkan meledaknya jutsu milik Naruto, sebuah kubah angin yang berputar kencang tercipta disisi arena pertarungan itu. Angin itu berputar dengan liar menghembuskan semua yang ada disana, jubah merah Naruto menari dengan liar karena angin itu.

Setelah cukup lama angin itupun menghilang dan menampakan Raiser yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri, Naruto hanya tersenyum 'Semoga kau ingat pelajaran dariku ini, Diatas langit masih ada langit dan setinggi-tingginya sebuah gunung masih ada yang lebih tinggi darinya' batinnya.

"Raiser-sama tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingannya, pemenangnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto"

Saat mendengarkan pengumuman tersebut Naruto tersenyum lega, berarti misinya telah selesai. Dia merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah diteleport kembali ke dalam ruangan yang penuh orang itu.

Dia mendengarkan suara riuh tepuk tangan sambil meneriakan namanya, Naruto bisa melihat Zeoticus bertepuk tangan untuknya beserta dengan keluarganya. Pandangannya sedikit menyendu saat melihat hal tersebut, keluarga yang sangat bahagia kelihatannya.

Dia sedikit menundukan kepalanya tapi sedetik kemudian Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyuman diwajahnya "Ahaha, Zeoticus-sama saya telah menyelesaikan misi saya. Apa sekarang saya boleh kembali?" kata Naruto sambil tertawa.

"Tidak, kamu harus disini dulu setidaknya tinggal satu hari disini. Aku akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untukmu" kata Zeoticus.

Mendengar kata makanan dia teringat makanan kesukaannya yaitu Ramen "Apa disini ada ramen?" tanya Naruto tanpa memperdulikan orang yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Akan dibuatkan, bahkan ukurannya super jumbo" kata Zeoticus. Naruto hanya loncat-loncat kegirangan saat mendengar hal itu.

.

.

.

"Huuuah! Sepertinya aku kekenyangan –ttebayou" kata Naruto yang sudah melahap ramen berukuran super jumbo yang disediakan di mansion Gremory. Semua anggota keluarga dari Zeoticus Gremory ada disana termasuk peerage milik Rias.

"Bagaimana dengan masakannya, Naruto-kun? Apa enak?" tanya Zeoticus.

"Lebih dari kata enak Zeoticus-sama, terima kasih atas makanannya" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Rias yang berada disana blushing ketika melihat senyuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto, Zeoticus yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum simpul "Oh, aku melupakan sesuatu. Perkenalkan ini istriku, Venelana Gremory dan yang ini Sirzech Gremory atau yang biasa disebut Sirzech Lucifer dan yang terakhir itu putriku Namanya Rias Gremory" kata Zeoticus sambil menunjuk istrinya lalu Sirzech dan terakhir Rias yang ada disebelah Naruto.

"Salam kenal, semuanya" balas Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya "Zeoticus-sama, maaf ini kurang sopan tapi aku ingin beristirahat. Badanku sepertinya lelah karena pertarungan tadi, hehehe..." kata Naruto gugup sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Grayfia-chan, tolong antarkan Naruto-kun ke kamarnya" perintah Zeoticus.

"Baik, Zeoticus-sama" kata Grayfia menuruti perintah dari atasannya "Naruto-san tolong ikuti aku" perintahnya pada Naruto.

Naruto dengan senang hati mengikuti Grayfia menuju kamarnya tapi sebelum dia mengikuti Grayfia, dia membungkukan badannya terlebih dahulu dan meminta maaf jika merepotkan semua keluarga Gremory. Kemudian dia pergi mengikuti Grayfia menuju kamarnya sementara di mansion Gremory ini.

.

.

.

Naruto menggantungkan jubah merahnya didekat pintu masuk dikamarnya dan dia memakai baju putih dengan lambang Uzumaki ditengahnya dan celana pendek berwarna oranye, dia melihat-lihat ruangan yang sangat luas yang ukurannya seperti sebuah rumah. Dia hanya berdecak kagum dengan interior kamar itu, kamar itu terbilang mewah apalagi dengan barang-barang mahal yang ada didalam ruangan itu serta tempat tidurnya saja sangat besar mungkin cukup untuk lima orang.

Naruto sedikit merengangkan badannya yang sedikit kelelahan karena pertarungannya tadi, dia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur yang sangat luas itu. Dia mengadahkan pandangannya melihat atap yang sangat mewah itu, saat melihat keluarga lengkap milik kliennya ini sangat bahagia dia jadi teringat dengan ayah dan ibunya.

"Tou-chan Kaa-chan, Naru... rindu kalian" gumam Naruto tak terasa sebuah liquid bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya karena dia sangat merindukan sekali kedua orang tuanya itu. Dia langsung menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya setelah mendengar suara ketukan pintu.

Dia dengan terburu-buru berjalan kearah pintu itu, setelah sampai Naruto membuka pintu itu dan menampakan seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah darah yang mencapai pinggulnya, iris matanya berwarna biru kehijauan dan hanya memakai pakaian tipis berwarna putih.

Naruto sempat terkaget tapi selanjutnya dia tersenyum ramah pada perempuan itu "Ah, Rias-sama ada keperluan apa anda datang ke kamar saya?" tanya Naruto sopan, walaupun misinya sudah selesai tapi ini masih dirumah kliennya itu jadi dia harus sesopan mungkin.

"Jangan terlalu formal, Naruto-kun. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Rias sambil tesenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Tidak kok, sebaiknya anda masuk dulu tak baik jika aku membiarkan tamu berdiri didepan pintu" Naruto mempersilahkan kepada Rias untuk kedalam kamarnya. Dia menutup pintunya bisa saja Rias ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang pribadi dengannya.

Naruto melihat Rias yang sudah berdiri didekat tempat tidurnya sambil memandanginya "Rias-san, kenapa anda memandangi saya seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajah saya? Dan ada keperluan apa anda datang kesini?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

 **Grep!**

Naruto merasakan bahwa perempuan yang ada didepannya ini malah memeluknya bukan menjawab pertanyaannya "Rias-san, anda kenapa? Jika anda ingin membicarakan suatu masalah dengan saya silahkan saja saya dengan senang hati akan mendengarkannya" kata Naruto.

"T-terima kasih hiks Naruto-kun, kamu telah membatalkan pertunanganku. Aku sangat senang sekali hiks saat melihatmu bisa mengalahkan Raiser dengan mudah, sekali lagi terima kasih" isak Rias didalam dekapan Naruto.

"Anda tidak perlu berterima kasih pada saya, saya hanya menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Zeoticus-sama. Jadi, berterima kasih saja pada ayah anda" kata Naruto mengelus surai merah itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi, tetap saja tanpa adanya dirimu pasti pertunangan itu akan tetap dilakukan" sanggah Rias sambil mendongakan kepalanya menatap mata biru milik Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah berderai air mata.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, melihat kalian bahagia karena kinerja yang saya lakukan, saya juga akan senang kok" kata Naruto tertawa pelan.

Rias tertawa pelan saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto "Kamu memang rendah hati, Naruto-kun. Apa orang sepertimu sudah memiliki kekasih?" tangan Rias yang tadinya melingkar dipinggang Naruto sekarang berpindah ke lehernya.

Naruto mendesah pasrah saat mendengarkan pertanyaan dari Rias "Sepertinya tidak, siapa yang mau dengan laki-laki bodoh sepertiku" kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing.

"Padahal kamu sangat tampan dan sangatlah kuat, tapi jika memang tak ada yang mau denganmu. Aku bersedia kok hidup bersamamu" kata Rias sambil menatap mata biru Naruto yang sangat indah itu.

Naruto hanya mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengarkan perkataan dari Rias "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti" kata Naruto penasaran.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Otou-sama, kamu memang lelaki yang sangat polos" Rias menyentil hidung mancung milik Naruto.

Naruto sedikit terbengong sebentar saat hidungnya disentil oleh Rias, entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit tak enak atau memang kondisinya tidak mengenakan "R-rias-san sebaiknya anda kembali ke kamar anda, saya juga ingin istirahat" kata Naruto berniat melepaskan pelukan Rias.

Saat Naruto ingin melepaskan pelukan dari Rias, tangan Rias semakin erat memeluk lehernya "Tidak mau sebelum kita 'Bermain-main' disini Naruto-kun" kata Rias dengan senyuman menggoda khasnya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto serasa menegang saat mendengar kalimat tersebut 'K-kenapa perasaanku menjadi tak enak begini?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

Naruto merasakan pelukan yang dari Rias lepas darinya, dia sedikit mendesah lega tapi setelah itu dirinya menegang saat melihat Rias membuka bajunya sendiri. Dia juga tak memakai bra dan hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna merah saja, Naruto meneguk ludahnya berat melihat hal itu.

Dia melihat Rias kembali mendekat kearahnya dan melingkarkan kembali tangannya dileher kokohnya, dadanya yang berukuran jumbo itu menghimpit dada bidang Naruto. Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh saat merasakan hal itu, dia mematung kala merasakan benda lunak yang menabrak bibirnya dan itu dari perempuan yang memeluknya sekarang.

"Hmmm... hhmmmph..." suara seperti itu yang terdengar dari mulut keduanya. Naruto berusaha untuk menolak rangsangan dari Rias, tapi Rias semakin berusaha merangsang lelaki pirang itu dengan ciumannya. Tak berapa lama tangannya yang tadinya ada dileher Naruto sekarang sudah turun melewati dada, perut, lalu keselangkangan Naruto.

Rias menggosokan tangan digundukan yang menembul dari celana Naruto, dia melepaskan ciumannya lalu tersenyum menggoda kearah Naruto "Ara ara, ternyata 'adik'mu sudah bangun rupannya" godanya sambil meremas gundukan dicelana Naruto.

"R-rias-san, jangan lakukan hal ini. Kalau Zeoticus-sama melihat hal ini, nanti aku bisa dimarahinya" kata Naruto dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Naruto-kun. Otou-sama sudah menyetujui aku menjadi kekasihmu, lagipula aku sudah berjanji untuk menerimamu sebagai pasangan hidupku jika kamu menang. Dan akhirnya kamu menang, bukan? Itu artinya aku harus menepati janjiku itu" jelas Rias sambil mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

Rias mengangguk sebagai jawabannya "Apa kita lanjutkan? Aku tak bisa membiarkan 'adik'mu ini tak terpuaskan" tangannya masih berada diluar celana yang dipakai Naruto.

"Baiklah tapi tunggu dulu, aku mau buka baju terlebih dahulu" Naruto melucuti semua pakaiannya dan melemparkannya sembarang tempat dan sekarang dia hanya memakai celana dalam berwarna oranye kesayangannya.

Rias blushing saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang begitu seksi menurutnya, bagaimana tidak? Dadanya yang berotot dan bidang, perutnya yang six-pack dan 'adik'nya yang menyembul dari balik celana dalam oranye itu. Dia kembali mendekati Naruto dan melingkarkan kembali tangannya dileher Naruto.

Dia langsung mencium Naruto setelah tangannya melingkar dileher Naruto, lidahnya mengundang Naruto untuk masuk kedalam bibirnya. Lelaki pirang itu menerima undangan itu lidahnya menari-nari didalam bibir Rias, saling melumat, saling merasakan bagaimana rasa lidah pasangannya masing-masing.

Tangan Naruto dilingkarkan ke pinggang Rias yang sangat seksi itu, sesekali kedua tangannya meremas bongkahan kenyal yang berada dibawah pinggul Rias. Dia mendengarkan lenguhan pelan saat tangannya meremas bagian itu, tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk meremas pantat yang kenyal itu.

Tangannya yang lain menelusuri perut Rias yang rata itu, jarinya memainkan pusar milik Rias. Sang perempuan hanya menggeliat geli saat merasakan sebuah jari masuk kedalam lubang pusarnya, menimbulkan desiran aneh didalam perutnya. Tangan Naruto naik kembali setelah puas bermain disana.

Tangannya merasakan sebuah benda kenyal yang begitu besar dari dada milik Rias, ukurannya mungkin melebihi dada milik Gondaime Hokage itu. Tangan kirinya dengan terampil memainkan benda kenyal nan besar itu, Naruto mendengarkan suara lenguhan Rias didalam ciumannya.

Dia semakin memperdalam lidahnya untuk mengeksplorasi mulut dari Rias, lidahnya bertarung dengan milik Rias. Naruto tersenyum senang saat merasakan Rias menikmati sentuhannya. Jarinya menggoda puting kemerahan yang sudah mengeras dan sudah memerah itu.

Rias semakin terlena dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Naruto, wajahnya menjauhi wajah Naruto. Dia sudah kehabisan nafas, benang saliva terhubung dari bibirnya sampai bibir Naruto. "Akh-..." dia sedikit meringis kala merasakan bahwa putingnya dipelintir oleh Naruto.

Dia merasakan tangan kanan Naruto yang berada dipantatnya itu sudah menelusup kedalam celana dalam miliknya, jari tangan itu menggoda lubang anal miliknya. Salah satu jarinya masuk kedalam anal itu lalu keluar kembali dan masuk kembali begitu seterusnya.

Naruto yang melihat perempuan yang ada didepannya bernafas tak beraturan hanya tersenyum "Kau menikmatinya Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto guna menggoda Rias.

"Yakh-... terus Naruto-kun, aku milikmuh... malam ini" racau Rias yang sudah diliputi oleh nafsunya.

Naruto kembali meneruskan kegiatannya dan sekarang wajahnya mendekat kearah leher putih milik Rias, dia sedikit menjilati leher Rias. Dia bisa mendengar suara ringisan geli dari perempuan itu, dia pun akhirnya menciumi leher putih itu dan menggigitinya untuk memberikan kissmark menandakan bahwa Rias adalah miliknya.

Kedua tangannya terus bermain-main di dada besar Rias dan bokong kenyal milik Rias, sementara kedua tangan Rias hanya meremas-remas rambut pirang acak-acakan milik Naruto. Rias belum pernah merasakan rasa yang senikmat ini, dia merasakan perutnya seperti melilit dan dari vaginanya seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Nakh-... ruto-kunh... akuh... keluar" tak lama kemudian celana dalam yang masih dipakai oleh Rias sudah basah karena cairan orgasme pertamanya.

Rias menghirup udara dengan terburu-buru karena dia telah mengalami orgasme pertamanya, dia melihat Naruto sedang memandanginya "Ada apa kamu memandangiku, Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias dengan nada lembut.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan "Tidak, hanya saja kamu sangat cantik sekali jika seperti itu" kata Naruto lalu badannya sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan payudara besar milik Rias.

Jari tangan Naruto menyentil puting payudara Rias yang sudah terangsang berat itu "Payudaramu besar juga, ya?" Rias sedikit meringis saat merasakan jari tangan Naruto yang menyentil putingnya, kedua tangannya mendekap kepala Naruto agar kepala Naruto tenggelam dipayudaranya yang besar itu.

"Ya, dan kamu bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya mereka bukan?" Rias semakin menekan kepala Naruto sehingga terhimpit kedua gunung kembar yang lumayan besar itu.

"Awya (Iya)" jawab Naruto yang sedang keenakan terhimpit benda seperti itu. Lidahnya menjilati belahan payudara milik Rias sesekali menggigitinya sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah.

"Ahnnn... Naruto-kun" Rias mendesah saat merasakan Naruto menggigitinya, dia terkesiap saat melihat Naruto langsung melahap payudaranya yang sebelah kanan. Dia mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto sambil merasakan mulut Naruto yang memanjakan payudaranya.

Naruto menghisap puting Rias, dia menghisap bagian itu lalu menggigitinya pelan kemudian menariknya dengan bibirnya sehingga puting itu semakin mengacung karena perlakuannya itu. Remasan sang perempuan pada rambutnya semakin keras dia tahu Rias sedang menikmati apa yang dia lakukan.

Tangan kanannya meremas payudara yang sebelah kiri sementara satu tangannya yang tersisa dia gunakan untuk menelusuri perut Rias terus kebagian bawah dan sampai di celana dalam yang dipakai Rias. Tangan kirinya menurunkan celana dalam yang sudah basah itu hanya sebatas lutut saja.

Kaki Rias sedikit bergetar karena merasakan tangan Naruto mengelus kemaluannya dengan lembut, dia bisa merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Naruto. Tangannya semakin meremas rambut Naruto.

Naruto bisa merasakan vagina milik Rias berkedut-kedut seperti ingin meminta jari Naruto untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi, beberapa saat kemudian jari tangannya sudah dilumuri dengan cairan lengket yang keluar dari vagina milik Rias. Dia menghentikan semua aktivitasnya dan membiarkan Rias untuk merasakan orgasme keduanya.

Dia mengangkat tangannya yang ada sudah berlumuran cairan yang sangat lengket, dia mencoba untuk merasakan bagaimana rasa dari cairan itu. Lidahnya menjilati cairan yang ada dijarinya, dia tersenyum saat merasakan bagaimana rasa dari cairan itu.

Dia merasakan sebuah tangan menurunkan celana dalam oranye-nya, dia bisa melihat perempuan bersurai merah itu sedang berjongkok didepan kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi penuh. Naruto mencoba menahan desahannya saat merasakan tangan hangat putih milik Rias memegang kejantanannya.

"Ufufufu aku tak menyangka jika 'adik'mu ini besar sekali, Naruto-kun" Rias memijat kejantanan Naruto yang mengacung tepat didepan wajahnya "Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana cairanmu itu?" kata Rias sambil mengocok pelan milik Naruto.

Naruto hanya meringis saat merasakan tangan Rias yang sedang memanjakan batang kejantanannya kemudian dia merasakan sebuah benda yang sangat hangat dan berlendir mengelilingi penisnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Rias sedang mengulum penisnya dengan penuh nikmat.

Rias mengulum kejantanan Naruto seperti sebuah lolipop yang siap dia habiskan, penis besar itu cukup di mulut mungilnya. Menyedot penis Naruto dengan sangat keras seakan ingin menguras semua yang akan keluar darisana, dia tak memperdulikan apapun yang terpenting sekarang Naruto menjadi miliknya sekarang.

Rias bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dibatang kejantanan milik Naruto, dia yakin Naruto akan segera mencapai klimaksnya. Dia semakin menghisap penis itu dengan keras dan siap untuk menerima semua cairan milik Naruto yang akan keluar itu.

Naruto tak bisa membendung rasa nikmatnya, dia ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari penisnya. Dia yakin ini akan banyak karena baru pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal seperti ini "R-rias-chanh... aku ingin keluar" katanya memperingati Rias yang sedang mengulum kejantanannya.

Rias hanya tersenyum dan beberapa saat kemudian cairan hangat, lengket dan lumayan banyak menyembur kedalam mulutnya, dia sempat tersedak sebentar tapi dia kembali melajutkan apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Setiap mulutnya penuh dia menelan cairan yang rasanya begitu hambar.

Rias melepaskan kulumannya, terlihat pipinya sedikit mengembung karena cairan milik Naruto yang ada dimulutnya. Dengan sekali tegukan Rias meminum semua cairan itu "Terima kasih atas minumannya, Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi, sepertinya mulutku yang lain belum kenyang dengan cairanmu itu" Rias membungkukan badannya membelakangi Naruto memperlihatkan lubang analnya dan lubang surgawinya "Ayo pilih yang mana, Naruto-kun. Puaskan aku dengan cairanmu itu" goda Rias sambil menengokan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludah berat "Kau yakin Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu 'adik'mu itu pasti ingin dipuaskan dan pastinya ingin membuat anak dariku" Rias menumpu tangannya dilututnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hmm, baiklah. Kita mulai darimana, ya?" kata Naruto seperti orang yang sedang berpikir "Ah! Bagaimana kalau disini?" tanya Naruto sambil melebarkan belahan pantat milik Rias, lubang anal itu sangat terlihat jelas.

"Terserah saja, Naruto-kun" kata Rias pasrah.

"Oke, bersiaplah. Ini akan sedikit sakit Rias-chan" kata Naruto memperingati Rias. Rias mengangguk setuju, dia merasakan kepala kejantanan milik Naruto mulai melakukan tugasnya.

Rias merasakan kepala penis Naruto sudah masuk kedalam lubang analnya dan dia juga bisa merasakan rasa perih saat benda itu masuk kedalam dirinya. Penis Naruto sudah setengahnya masuk kedalam anusnya, dia yakin anusnya sedikit berdarah karena dimasuki benda sebesar itu.

Dia memekik keras saat merasakan penis Naruto tertanam penuh didalam lubang analnya, benda itu memberikan rasa sakit karena terlalu besar dan rasa nikmat karena menabrak saraf sensitivnya yang ada disana. Dia merasakan Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya, dia menoleh kebelakang "Ada apa Naruto-kun? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Rias.

"Maaf, tadi aku menyakitimu Rias-chan" kata Naruto dengan nada bersalah.

Rias hanya tersenyum simpul "Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun. Sekarang bergeraklah, aku sudah tak apa-apa kok" kata Rias memerintahkan Naruto untuk bergerak.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia memundurkan pinggulnya. Dia sedikit kesusahan karena lubang itu terlalu sempit untuk penisnya.

Rias melenguh keenakan saat merasakan penis Naruto keluar dari lubang analnya, tak berapa lama dia merasakan penis itu kembali masuk dengan cepat. Tubuhnya tersentak kedepan saat penis itu menabrak kembali saraf sensitivnya dengan keras dan begitu seterusnya.

Pinggul Naruto bergerak terus dengan tempo sedang, tubuh perempuan yang ada didepannya ini tersentak-sentak kedepan. Dia membungkukan badannya, tangannya mendekap tubuh Rias yang ada didepannya. Lalu menegakan badan itu agar sama sepertinya.

Naruto melihat wajah Rias yang memandang kearahnya, wajah itu sudah merona karena sudah liputi oleh nafsu. Salah satu tangannya mengelus pipi Rias "Kau sangat cantik sekali bila seperti ini, Rias-chan" puji Naruto.

Rias tersenyum saat mendengarkan pujian dari Naruto "Kau juga sangat tampan, Naruto-kun. Lebih cepat, Naruto-kun" pujinya pada Naruto.

Naruto menuruti permintaan dari Rias dan semakin mempercepat pergerakan pinggulnya, dia melirik kearah kanannya dan melihat bayangannya dicermin yang sedang menggenjot anal milik Rias dari belakangnya.

"Rias-chan, lihatlah kesamping kananmu" perintah Naruto.

Rias menuruti perintah Naruto dan melihat cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya yang sedang disetubuhi oleh Naruto, wajahnya memerah saat melihat itu.

"Kau lihat Rias-chan, ada seorang perempuan yang sangat mesum sekali datang kekamarku dan sekarang dia sedang diperkosa oleh sang lelaki karena ulahnya sendiri" kata Naruto bermaksud menggoda Rias.

Rias merona mendengar pernyataan dari Naruto "Itukan salahmu" kata Rias sambil memalingkan mukanya kearah samping, tidak mau melihat kearah cermin lagi.

"Salahku? Siapa yang datang duluan dan merangsangku duluan? Hm, bukannya kamu" Naruto tetap menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo agak cepat.

Tubuh Rias terhentak-hentak keatas sesuai dengan gerakan dari belakangnya, tangan Naruto yang mendekapnya sekarang sudah berada di payudaranya yang besar. Dia mendesah saat merasakan tangan Naruto meremas dadanya dengan lembut dan memilin putingnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Akh-... Naru-kun lebih cepat" desah Rias dengan tangannya yang meremas surai pirang milik Naruto.

Naruto semakin mempercepat laju penisnya, remasan dipayudara Rias semakin tak teratur karena penetrasinya itu. Dia merasakan penisnya sedikit sakit karena menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana.

"Rias-chan... aku ingin keluar, aku harus mengeluarkannya dimana ugh?" tanya Naruto sambil mendesah.

"Di dalam saja Naruto-kunh penuhi aku dengan cairanmu" Rias semakin mendesah tak karuan saat merasakan genjotan Naruto semakin cepat.

Lelaki blonde itu menancapkan penisnya dalam-dalam di lubang hangat itu, tak berselang lama Naruto mengeluarkan semua cairannya disana.

Rias bisa merasakan bagaimana cairan milik Naruto mengalir kedalam perutnya, cairan hangat itu tidak berhenti-berhenti seperti ada beberapa liter lagi yang harus dikeluarkan disana. "Berapa banyak yang akan kau keluarkan, hm? Perutku sampai sakit seperti ini" Rias memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit.

"Maaf, Rias-chan. Aku baru melakukan hal ini jadi maaf kalau terlalu banyak" kata Naruto dengan nada tak enak.

"Tak apa-apa, ayo keluarkan lebih banyak lagi Naruto-kun. Aku masih ingin merasakan cairanmu bergerak kedalam perutku" kata Rias menyemangati Naruto yang masih mengeluarkan cairannya dilubang analnya. Dia merasakan cairan yang Naruto keluarkan sudah berhenti.

"Maaf jika terlalu banyak, Rias-chan" Naruto sedikit tak enak juga dengan Rias.

"Tak apa, aku juga sangat menikmatinya" Rias tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan melepaskan penis yang masih menancap di anal Rias, Rias sedikit memekik saat Naruto menarik penisnya. Dia langsung mengetatkan lubang analnya mencegah cairan milik Naruto keluar kembali, dia merebah dirinya diranjang milik Naruto.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun. Ada satu lubang lagi yang harus kamu masuki" Rias merebah dirinya dengan posisi yang menggoda.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Rias yang sedang menggodanya, dia menghampiri Rias dan tersenyum lembut lalu menindih tubuh Rias yang ada di ranjang miliknya itu "Jadi, kau ingin aku memasukan milikku ke dalam sini, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memasukan dua jari tangannya kedalam lubang depan milik Rias.

"Naruto-kun, jangan menggodaku seperti itu. Cepatlah masukan!" pinta Rias pada Naruto yang masih menggoda lubang depannya dengan kedua jarinya. Dia merasakan jari milik Naruto sudah dicabut dari sana.

"Bersiaplah untuk memiliki anak dariku, Rias-chan" bisik Naruto ditelinga Rias.

Rias hanya merona saat mendengar bisikan dari Naruto lalu tangannya menangkup pipi laki-laki bersurai pirang itu "Berikan anak-anakmu padaku, aku siap untuk melahirkan anak-anak hebat seperti ayahnya" Rias menatap mata biru yang sangat menenangkan itu.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari Rias, Naruto memposisikan miliknya di depan lubang depan milik Rias yang sudah sangat basah itu "Maaf, kalau ini akan sedikit sakit" kata Naruto.

Rias tersenyum "Tak apa-apa, ayo Naruto-kun" kata Rias.

Naruto sedikit melebarkan kaki milik Rias dan memposisikan miliknya di lubang yang kelihatannya masih sempit itu, Naruto mendorong miliknya sedikit keras sehingga hanya setengahnya yang masuk dan juga dia merasakan sebuah penghalang tipis didalam lubang hangat itu.

Rias melenguh pelan saat merasakan penis Naruto menyeruak masuk dengan cepat kedalam miliknya, dia mendapatkan tatapan seperti meminta ijin dari Naruto. Dia yakin milik Naruto sudah mencapai selaput tipis miliknya, dia mengangguk dengan untuk mengijinkannya untuk merobek selaput miliknya.

Mendapatkan anggukan mengijinkan dari Rias, Naruto mendorong kembali miliknya dengan keras sehingga selaput milik Rias robek. Mendapatkan jeritan kesakitan dari Rias, Naruto langsung membungkam jeritan kesakitan itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Dia merasakan gigitan dari mulut milik Rias, itu menandakan dia sangat kesakitan sekali saat miliknya menerobos masuk kedalam sana. Perlahan-lahan gigitan itu semakin melemah dan pinggul milik Rias bergerak menandakan untuk dirinya agar bergerak, Naruto menarik miliknya lalu memasukannya kembali.

Rias yang tadinya kesakitan sekarang melenguh keenakan saat merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya penis itu keluar-masuk dalam dirinya, bibirnya masih dibungkam oleh Naruto. Dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. Dia merasakan Naruto menarik bibirnya, dia juga sedikit kekurangan udara tadi.

Sambil mendesah Rias menghirup udara dengan teratur, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak di ranjang tersebut membuat derit ranjang itu semakin menggema disana. Dia merasakan lidah dan mulut pasangannya menggerayangi leher putihnya, kedua tangannya memeluk kepala Naruto untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Sambil menggerakan pinggulnya mulut Naruto mengeksplorasi leher Rias yang sangat menggoda itu, surai pirang miliknya diremas-remas oleh perempuan bersurai merah itu. Dua buah tonjolan yang menggesek-gesek dadanya dia tahu itu adalah payudara milik Rias. Mulutnya semakin turun dari leher jenjang itu dan setelah sampai didada besar milik Rias, Naruto langsung melumatnya dengan mulutnya dan menarik puting itu keatas dengan kedua bibir atas dan bawahnya.

Dada Rias membusung seiring bibir Naruto menarik putingnya yang mengeras itu keatas, dia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana payudaranya dipermainkan seperti itu. "Ahk-... hisap terush, Naruto-kun" desah Rias saat merasakan lidah Naruto mempermainkan putingnya.

Gerakan pinggul Naruto semakin cepat dan menghujamkan miliknya di lubang vagina yang lumayan sempit itu, lubang itu sempit itu menjepit erat miliknya disela-sela penis Naruto keluar-masuk. Merasakan jepitannya semakin keras Naruto semakin mempercepat penetrasinya.

Tubuh Rias tersentak-sentak, dia juga merasakan Naruto kembali menggerayangi leher putih yang sudah tertandai oleh Naruto sepertinya laki-laki blonde itu akan kembali menandai lehernya dengan kissmark. Kedua tangannya kembali memeluk kepala Naruto, meremas rambut pirang itu.

Naruto merasakan miliknya akan kembali menembakan cairannya di lubang hangat yang berbeda itu "Rias-chan, sep-pertinyah aku akan keluar lagi" kata Naruto yang diselingi desahan.

"Yahh, Naruto-kun. Keluarkan saja didalam, aku juga ingin keluar" balas Rias.

"Kyahhh... Naruto-kun"

"Rias-chan"

Naruto membenamkan miliknya dalam-dalam setelah itu dia bisa merasakan cairan hangat dan kental itu keluar didalam lubang itu, sementara Rias dia juga mengeluarkan cairannya sehingga bercampur dengan milik Naruto. Rias juga bisa merasakan bagaimana cairan hangat milik Naruto itu bergerak didalam vaginanya.

Mata biru kehijauan itu menatap mata biru yang seindah samudra yang luas itu, jari lentiknya mengelus guratan tipis yang ada di pipi Naruto. Dia juga melihat ekspresi kelelahan yang ditunjukan Naruto tetapi setelah itu Naruto tersenyum kearahnya, mulutnya kembali dikecup oleh Naruto dengan durasi yang singkat.

"Terima kasih" tangan berwarna tan itu mengelus rambut milik Rias dengan pelan seakan ingin menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada perempuan itu.

Rias malah menggeleng pelan saat Naruto berterima kasih padanya hal itu membuat si pemuda pirang tersentak kaget "Kenapa?" saat mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu, Rias sedikit mendorong badan berotot milik Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Rias membalikan badannya sehingga membelakangi Naruto dan merapatkan badannya kearah belakang dimana tubuh Naruto berada.

 **Cup!**

Rias mencium bibir Naruto dengan singkat "Tidak, aku hanya ingin bermain denganmu satu kali lagi" Rias menuntun tangan Naruto untuk mengelus pelan perutnya "Aku tahu disini hanya bisa menampung satu orang tapi aku ingin ada yang menemaninya" kata Rias pelan.

"Kau menginginkan anak kita kembar, Rias-chan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Rias mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, pinggul Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya bergerak dengan pelan.

"Tapi, itu sedikit mustahil Rias-chan?" Naruto menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan.

"Tak ada yang mungkin di dunia ini, Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kalau itu terjadi? Apa kamu tidak akan menganggap anak kita yang satu lagi, hm?" tanya Rias.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Lalu apa? Insting seorang perempuan yang akan menjadi ibu tidak akan pernah salah, Naruto-kun" potong Rias.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Naruto hanya pasrah menuruti permintaan dari perempuan yang baru menjadi kekasihnya itu, dia mempercepat laju tempo genjotannya disana. Dia merasakan cairan yang tadinya berada didalam vagina milik Rias sedikit keluar membasahi penisnya, tangan Naruto kembali meremas payudara milik Rias yang bergoyang-goyang keatas dan kebawah karena tempo genjotannya.

Kecipak basah juga terdengar darisana, dia yakin bahwa lubang itu sudah sangat basah sekali kali ini. "Teru-shhh... Naru-kun..." desahan milik Rias semakin membuatnya semangat untuk kembali mengaluarkan cairan miliknya dilubang yang sudah dia isi tadi.

Tangan Rias membantunya untuk meremas kedua dada besar miliknya dengan gerakan memutar, dia melihat punggung putih milik Rias dari belakang. Wajahnya mendekat kearah punggung putih milik Rias, lalu menciuminya dengan agresif bahkan sesekali mengigitinya sehingga meninggalkan jejak kissmark.

Rias sedikit melirik kebelakangnya melihat Naruto sedang menikmati punggung putih miliknya dengan mulut milik Naruto, dia merasakan kembali penis Naruto yang ada dilubang vagina miliknya kembali membesar dan sedikit berkedut seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Naruto menegakan badannya saat merasakan dirinya akan klimaks kembali, dia tak bisa menahan kenikmatan yang menyerangnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya divagina milik Rias, cairan itu sedikit keluar dari celah-celah antara penyatuan mereka.

Mereka berdua akhirnya ambruk bersamaan dengan stamina yang sudah sangat menipis, penis Naruto masih berada di vagina milik Rias. Saat dia ingin mengeluarkannya Rias berkata kepadanya "Jangan dikeluarkan, Naru. Aku masih ingin merasakannya" Naruto tidak jadi mengeluarkan miliknya.

Tangannya mendekap tubuh Rias yang membelakangi dirinya "Rias-chan, bagaimana kalau Zeoticus-sama tahu kita melakukan hal seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sedikit takut.

"Tidak apa-apa lagipula Tou-sama sudah merestui kita, jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir Naruto-kun" kata Rias menenangkan Naruto.

"Tapi, atas dasar apa kamu melakukan ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Atas dasar I Love You, Naruto-kun" kata Rias sambil tertawa pelan.

Naruto sedikit menautkan kedua alisnya "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu adalah bahasa inggris Naruto-kun yang artinya aku cinta kamu" jawab Rias.

"Kalau begitu, I Love you Rias-chan" balas Naruto sedikit terbata-bata.

"Aku tahu itu" Rias menutup matanya, cukup melelahkan memang berolahraga saat malam hari.

"Kamu tidur, ya Hime?" goda Naruto. Hanya anggukan pelan saat dijawab oleh perempuan bersurai merah itu, Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Rias untuk memberikan kehangatan kepada orang yang sangat dia sayangi "Selamat tidur, Rias-chan" Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Rias dengan pelan.

Dia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari perempuan yang ada didepannya, dia tersenyum simpul dan menutup mata birunya sambil menikmati hangatnya tubuh mereka karena saling berdekatan. Akhirnya Naruto menyelam kealam mimpinya dengan senyuma tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

 **The End**

Yo!

Bertemu lagi dengan saya, ini sesuai dengan janji saya kemarin. Saya membuat serial Icha-Icha Paradise ini dengan pair dari fandom lain, banyak yang menyarankan dari fandom Highschool DxD. Jadi, saya mengambil suara terbanyak saja dan membuat ini.

Bagaimana hot 'kah?

Saran dan kritik saya terima...

Jangan lupa Reviewnya...

Who's Next?

 **.::SEE YOU IN NEXT TIME::.**

 **.::ALDY KUSNADY LOG OUT::.**


End file.
